Release of Endorphins
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Beverly kissing Sheldon was not pleasant. However, it did result in the release of endorphins when Penny realized he was the guy.


**My second Big Bang Theory fic. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Release of Endorphins**

Sheldon stiffened as the lips connected with his own and tried to breathe. His arms stayed down even though the other's hands were holding his head and shoulder. He just wanted it over with.

He looked over to Penny and watched her eyes flash a brilliant green that fascinated him.

Beverly finally released him and turning to look at Penny, she said, "I still prefer the busboy," and started to walk away. It was easy to deduct that she had been drinking. The taste, the smell, the fact that Leonard's brilliant mother had just kissed him.

Sheldon watched her walk out of the apartment and Penny started to follow. However, he followed her and lightly touched her elbow, jumping when she jumped and spun around to face him. "Penny, I would like an explanation."

"I'm sorry Sweetie. Seems I got my home girl a bit drunk."

Ah, and it seemed Penny also has partook in getting inebriated. "Well, it was horrible."

Again Penny's eyes flashed and the way her eyes did that fascinated him to know end. He stared down into her eyes in case it happened again. "Again, I'm sorry Sweetie."

"If that is what everyone makes a fuss about, then I think I will have to decline ever letting it happen again."

Penny's eyes were truly fascinating. They flashed again and he started to squirm a bit when those green – they weren't even just green but almost like an emerald – stared back at him. "It's not supposed to be like that Sheldon." He steadied her when she swayed a bit. "It's supposed to be warm, and tingly, and…and…what is it you say? It should release en-endopins."

"Endorphins, Penny. Honestly, you should cease drinking. You only have so much intelligence and your drinking lowers it."

She blinked up at him before smiling and reaching up to pat his cheek. "You are such a whack-a-doodle. But you're my whack-a-doodle."

He felt a surge in his blood to his cheeks at the way she was staring at him. Deciding that she was probably waiting for a response, he cleared his throat. "Though one person can not be owned as if a possession, I must admit that I do only allow you to call me "whack-a-doodle.""

The grin lit up her face and her eyes lightened. He was going to have to do a study on Penny's eyes one day. However, her grin fell and she frowned. "Hey, that's right. You're my whack-a-doodle. And if anyone's going to kiss you, then it's going to be me."

And before he could blink, Penny grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. Now, for the first time in his life, his mind went blank. He couldn't think. Her lips were soft against his own, they weren't hard and forceful like Beverly's had been.

Her other hand slid up his shoulder to wrap around his neck and without his say-so, his arms surrounded Penny's waist and pulled her up and closer. She was warm and soft and he found pleasure in having her so close. Possibly the only person in his life aside from his Meemaw that he enjoyed having close. He barely tolerated his mother and twin sister so close.

Then, Penny's lips parted and she gently nipped his bottom lip, and Sheldon felt the release of endorphins that Penny had mentioned. It almost felt like when singing Rock Band. His arms tightened around her before they both relaxed and pulled apart. He stared at Penny as she stared up at him with a grin.

"There you go. I hope that was better."

Numbly, he nodded and released her as she did the same.

"Good." She nodded once before turning to head out of the apartment. When she reached the door, she turned back and smiled. "Goodnight Dr. Whack-a-doodle."

"Goodnight Penny."

After she left, he locked the door and turned off the lights so he could go to his room. "Huh, fascinating." He was going to have to do two experiments after the night he's had. One to observe Penny's eyes, and the second…was going to possibly see if he could repeat the experience. The release of endorphins had him feeling a bit…tingly. Mostly on his lips, hands, and the whole front of his body. Everywhere Penny touched.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


End file.
